vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Politan
Summary Neopolitan, also known as Neo, is an associate of Roman Torchwick. Neo tends to exhibit great confidence on the battlefield wearing a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY when assisting Roman. Neo's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, whilst silently mocking and taunting her as well. Neo is also shown to have a slightly psychopathic and cruel side, though she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Neopolitan (Neo) Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely in her late teens to early 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can change her eye color based on mood, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled in the art of bartitsu (English cane-fighting) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Casually stomped base Yang in a one-on-one fight) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with umbrella Standard Equipment: Her umbrella that works as a shield and has a hidden estoc Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Fools around, Prefers to play with her opponent rather than defeat them right away, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Neopolitan's Umbrella' - Neopolitan's weapon of choice is an umbrella elaborately decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors; these being mostly pink and white (in the middle) as well as red and brown (at the edges). The umbrella is transparent enough to make out the shape and color of the wielder as she stands behind it. Neopolitan's Umbrella has only been seen sparingly in Volume 2 of RWBY. In the short time it was used, it acted as a shield against Yang Xiao Long's attack with Ember Celica, protecting both its owner and Roman Torchwick, who was also behind the umbrella's protective material. The umbrella itself is very durable, being able to repeatedly withstand the blast of Yang's explosive bullet while remaining unscathed. The shaft of the umbrella serves at the sheath for a long cylindrical blade, which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle. This has only been seen drawn once, as an attempt to finish off Yang. The end of Neopolitan's umbrella has what appears to be a gun barrel and, at the hilt, an estoc. This, combined with the long shaft and the handle's curved end, gives her umbrella a very uncanny resemblance to Roman's Melodic Cudgel. Despite this, it is unknown if the umbrella has any particular ranged attributes. *'Semblance' - Neo appears to be capable of creating illusions, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a screen of glass with a projection of her and Roman. While she and Roman team up against Ruby in "Heroes and Monsters", Neo creates an illusion of herself, which shatters upon being shot by Ruby. This illusion may have blocked Ruby's bullet, considering that Roman, who is standing on the other side of it, does not show any signs of being hit and is able to immediately fire at Ruby. Neo's apparent ability to teleport (as seen in "No Brakes", after Raven Branwen appears) may also be linked to her Semblance. Her disguise and radical change in appearance seen in "Round One" may also be due to her Semblance. This is shown to be true in "Heroes and Monsters" as she changes from her Atlas disguise to her default outfit while confronting Ruby. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:RWBY Category:Female Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8